You left not me
by love109
Summary: Hermione left because of her. He cheated on her and now she's back what will he do when the woman he cheated with comes back and messes everything up again? 2nd story to Back To You. Complete!
1. Going Away And Coming Back

You Left Not Me

Right just so you all know I'm going through all my stories that are complete and checking there spelling's and sorting them out. The stories that are yet to be complete will be done when they are thank you all for reading my stories and I hope you will keep reading them as well.

**You Left Not Me**

**Chapter 1****- Going away and Coming back.**

Hermione made her way to the three broomsticks to meet Harry and Ron. It was her birthday and they wanted to take her out as they missed her last one with her going away with friends from her new college for healers. She was single and didn't plan on having anymore kid's. She had two boys. Remus had been so happy when she had them but now he was with Tonks. He had got drunk one night and had slept with her. Hermione had felt that he was with someone else. She had left with the children that night to move in with her mother and father.

Remus had tried to talk her around but she just couldn't trust him. Of course he saw the kid's but with someone there. Hermione wouldn't be there saying she wasn't ready to face him. As the pub came into her eye line she sighed. Taking a fermer hold of the boy's hands. She didn't have a baby sitter so had to bring them with her. "Boy's please stop fighting."

They were 5 and always got on the wrong side of each other, but if one was in trouble they stuck together or if one was getting bullied the other one would come help out. The Trouble-some Twin's is what Harry and Ron called them. "But mum he started it. He said I was a dumb head."

"Then he WILL say sorry and you'll both stop it you understand?" They nodded their heads and Christopher- Chris- said he was sorry to Nathan. Walking into the pub she saw that Harry and Ron were not alone. It looked like everyone had turned up. The first to see her was Ginny, she ran over to her and hugged her then gave the boy's a hug. Hermione walked over to Harry and Ron who were talking to Remus, Sirius and James. They gave her a warm smile and their gifts. Chris looked at them then took one and began to shake it. Lily who had just come back over laughed. Chris gave her a cheeky grin the put it back down.

"So what's new?" Hermione told them about her course and what she was going to be taking her last test in a week's time. Remus sat listening to everything she had to say why he had Nathan on his knee. Sirius had Chris on his knee and was telling him about what they used to do at school. The doors opened again and in walked Tonks and Hermione's heart sank when she saw that she was pregnant. Chris saved her and said he needed the toilet. She got up and took him. Nathan said he needed it to so went with them. What she didn't expect was for Tonks to come over to her.

"Look will you just leave him alone? He's with me now so just stay out of our life's no one likes you anymore, they just pity you." Hermione had tears pouring down her cheek's Tonks went away with a smile on her face. When the boy's came out she took their hand's and walked back out. Everyone was talking and didn't seem to notice her walk out the door's and out of their lifes for good.

Ginny looked in the toilet's for Hermione and didn't find her. She came back out. No one was even talking about her. She had not been seen in about 20 minutes. She went over to Lily and asked if she had seen her. They looked for her in the crowd. Lily went over to Tom and asked if he'd seen her. "Yes I have. She left about 25 minutes ago with the little lad's. She was in tears but it could have been something that Tonks said. Tonks came out before her and had a Grin on her face." Lily was mad. She walked over to Tonks with Ginny.

"What did you say!?" Everyone heard her and turned to them.

"What are you on about?"

"Hermione. Tom said you must have said something. What was it?"

"I haven't spoken to her. I mean why would I want to?"

"Then why did she leave? If you've said something to her I will find out I promise you that." Lily stormed out the pub and went looking for Hermione. She went to her mothers but when she got there she'd already gone. Lily went home and found that the men had come back there and Ginny and Luna as well.

"Is everything ok lils?" She shook her head and sat down wit her head in her hands.

"She's gone. Her mother said that she came home and got her stuff together and just went. Said someone said something to her. Something about us just pitying her." James came over and pulled her into his arm's.

"Don't worry we'll find her." Lily nodded and cried into his shoulder.

Harry couldn't believe it. His only other friend had gone and might not come back. He walked out the room and planed on asking Dumbledore for help. Harry slammed the door on his way out. Someone called after him but he just apprented (sp?) to Hogwarts gates. On getting to his office he waited for him to call him in.

Moving around a lot was taking it's toll on the boy's. After 6 years of doing this they were starting to get tired. They wouldn't be doing it anymore and Hermione hoped that was the last time she had to move. She had only been in touch with Professor McGonagall but asked for no one to know were she was. Getting to Diagon Alley she looked around. Nathan was just like his father with sandy brown coloured hair and golden eye's but Chris was different, He was just like her with brown hair but not bushy and brown eyes. They were the same in acting like each other. She knew that they would pull pranks on people they always did.

"Boy's we'll get your robes first then your wands, book's last and then you can have a broom if you like. You'll have to pick a animal you want." They nodded and followed their mother as they didn't know their way around.

After they got everything and an owl each the boy's wanted to get broom's last. They both got the latest out. A MultiSync A500+. It was the best and fastest. She took them to the Three Broomsticks for dinner and a drink. When they were walking out Chris wasn't looking were he was going and ran into a man with dark black hair. His friend's friends laughed and helped him up. "Sorry. Wasn't looking were I was going." He didn't even look at him and went after his brother who was trying to get his mother to let him try his new broom out.

"Please it's not like we don't know how and no one around here is going to care." Hermione shook her head and looked back to see if Chris had court up with them. When she did her heart stopped. There looking their way was James, Sirius and Remus. Chris was now next to her and without looking back she made her way to the floo network in the village. She knew that they hadn't known it was her but she wasn't about to give them a chance. Hermione knew that they still worked at the school. She had got an apartment in the village but wouldn't move into it until the boy's were at school. She also got a job at the school for the hospital wing but would go home at night instead of staying at the school.

The day of the train leaving Hermione got on with them and went to see if she could find McGonagall. Chris and Nathan went the other way looking for were to sit. They found some were with 2 girl's and a boy that looked really shy. Hermione sat down waiting for her to come in the teacher's carriage. What she didn't want was for the people that did walk in. They didn't seem to know it was her and sat down. James could tell that the woman looked tired and ready to drop off so knew start away she must be a werewolf or something as it was 2 day's before the full moon and Remus looked about the same.

Soon after they came in Hermione couldn't stay awake anymore. A knock come on the door and opened. It was a boy with sandy brown hair. "Sorry I'm just looking for my mother." They nodded and let him come in to wake her up. He woke her up in the funniest way. He pinched her nose and placed a hand over her mouth. She woke up but didn't open her eye's but mumbled something to the boy. "It's not my fault Chris went and got himself into a fight." He took his hand's away and watched as she got up and sat there and stretched.

"Yeah with your help." He looked hurt but then grinned. They walked out the door and found that Chris was walking their way with a bloody nose and a black eye forming. She shook her head and hoped that Remus, James and Sirius didn't mind them joining them. Opening the door the boy's went and sat down. Hermione got out her wand and crouched down in fount of Chris. After some waves his eye was back to normal and the blood went away.

" You don't mind if we sit with our mum do you?" Nathan asked knowing that teacher's never sat with the student's.

"Yeah sure. It might be fun. So who was it you had a fight with?" Sirius asked grinning.

"Some git named Malfoy." Chris answered looking out the window. "It was his own fault. He shouldn't have called my mum." They looked at him.

"And what did he call me?"

"A mudblood. I didn't like it and I swung at him no big deal." Hermione sighed and sat down next to him.

"Next time don't I've been called worse than that. And Malfoy's are all the same." Sirius and James laughed at this and nodded.

Remus was trying to work out who she was and where he had seen her before. Then it came to him like he had been hit by the night bus. "Hermione?" They looked at Remus and saw he was looking at the woman. She looked up at him and they saw it to. "Is it really you?"

Hermione nodded and looked at her hand's. The boy's looked at each other and tried to hide their laughing at the blush that had come to their mother's face. It didn't work to well and they got a glare from her.

"It's been a long time. Is this really little Chris and Nathan?" She nodded again. The boy's frowned then looked at the man and it came to them.

"Da...dad?" Remus smiled at them and nodded. They ran over to him and hugged him. He hugged them back and had tear's in his eye's. Hermione smiled at them and watched them talk to their dad for the first time in 6 year's. They told him about what they had been doing and all the pranks they had pulled over the year's. Some James and Sirius had to be proud of as they would have never thought of them back in their day.

The food trolley came and the boy's got a lot of sweets. Hermione had a sandwich and a drink. Remus left the other's to talk why he went and sat next to Hermione. He had really missed her. "Are you teaching at the school?"

"No I'll be working in the hospital wing in the day then going home at night."

"That's a long way to go from what the lad's say, you live in France now."

"Oh no I found an apartment in Hogsmead. I'll be there through the school year then go back to my mother over half terms and such in France."

Remus nodded. "Yeah I heard she moved there. It must be nice."

They spoke for hours. The boy's said goodbye and went to change.

The sorting took time like always and Hermione couldn't wait for her boy's to get sorted to see if they would be like her and their dad.

"Chris Lupin" He walked up and the hat didn't even have to be put on his head before it shouted out his house. "GRYFFINDOR" Cheers came from there table and welcomed hi with pat's on the back. Nathan had to wait a bit more.

"Conny Benson" Chris was watching as she got put into her house. She'd been the one in the carriage that had first spoken to him. He liked her and hope they could be friends. "GRYFFINDOR" He cheered with everyone else and was glad she sat next to him.

"Alex Malfoy" He was the same as Chris and didn't have to have the hat put on his head. "SLYTHERIN."

The other girl that was in the carriage got called up after 3 more name's and got put in the same house as her friend Conny.

Nathan watched as everyone went up until his name was called.

"Nathan Lupin" He sat down and the hat was placed on his head. It spoke in his head about what house he could be in and it even said Slytherin but Nathan chanted no in his head. "Ok if you sure. It has to be GRYFFINDOR." He smiled and walked over to sit the seat facing his brother.

Hermione was happy that they would be together and hoped that they wouldn't play to many prank's. Remus was also happy as he was their head of house and would be able to see them anytime.

After that was done McGonagall said the start of term speech and introduced all the new teacher's which was only Hermione. She would stay at the castle tonight and go home the night after the full moon.


	2. How Did It Happen?

You Left Not Me

**You Left Not Me**

**Chapter 2- How did it happen?**

Hermione was sat waiting for Chris and Nathan to stop fighting again. This had all started over some stupid sweet's. Yes sweet's. Nathan had been given some sweet's but wouldn't give any to his brother, so Chris had taken one which made them get into a fight. They came to the hospital wing. "BOY'S!" They looked at her and saw she was in no mood to have them like this.

"Sorry mum" She nodded and got back to healing them. When she was finished they have her a hug and went on there way. She sank back into her chair in the office. Her head was hurting more than normal for this time of month. Hermione got up and went to get a vile out that would stop her head from humping so much. Tonight was going to be hell. The boy's were told not to go out tonight. They had gave a nod and walked away grumbling. She knew that they had been going out for late night stroll's.

At dinner her humping head had come back. She could hear people talking but couldn't determine what they were saying. Before it got any worse she got up and ran from the hall. McGonagall went after her. She found Hermione being sick in the bathroom near the hall. "Hermione what's wrong?"

"I think I know but it's hard for me to say. It was when I came to see you 2 months ago. I was on my way home through muggle London when it happened...I was...r...a...p...ed..." Hermione was in tears. McGonagall knew straight away what was wrong and hugged her.

After a long talk Hermione found herself with a friend for her transformation. Hermione began to change, with it a long loud scream came from her. It was longer than normal for her to change. The bushes moved and a stag and dog came through with a wolf behind them. Hermione was still going through the change and they seemed worried. They saw the cat and gave it a nod. Hermione was now in her wolf form but panting and stayed down to regain her breath. Remus/Moony came and stood next to her.

He could smell the baby but didn't do anything. His mind was racing wondering who would touch her but then told him that he didn't have any say anymore. He layed down with her just to let her know he was there when she needed it. The other's layed down as well. It was well into the morning when Remus turned back but what shocked him the most was that Hermione was still in her wolf form. The other's had turned back as well and stood there in shock as well wondering why she wasn't turning back. Hermione's eyes came open slowly and she saw the world in a weird way. She looked around and saw that everyone was taller than her and she was looking up at them. Moving to get up she knew something was wrong. Looking down she saw fur and purrs. She panicked thinking something had gone wrong. "Hermione?" A voice made her look up and she saw that it was Remus. She tipped her head to one side and gave a little yet and he knew start away she was scared.

"It's ok. We'll think of something." She looked like she understood. McGonagall said they'd take her back to the school before anyone got up.

Hermione watched as Sirius turned into his dog form. When he took off running she followed him up to the school. She stopped short and sat at the doors. The other's then knew that she still have the right frame of mind. Remus kneeled next to her and spoke in her ear. "It's ok. We have to take you into the school to see if we can do anything to help ok?" She gave a yip and began to follow the others up the school as a pace that the other's thought that she was a tamed animal. Which she was but none of them had seen this from wolf's before. Footsteps were heard and they turned to see Chris and Nathan coming down the stair's laughing.

When they saw the wolf they jumped back a bit and stared wide eyed at their mother. "Is...is that...who...I...think it is?" Remus gave them a nod. Nathan came out his shock and smiled at Hermione. She gave another little yip and walked over to him. He gave her a scratch on her head and laughed when she tried to get him to do it again.


	3. Change Back

You Left Not Me

**You Left Not Me**

**Chapter 3-**

Hermione was now in Remus' room, on his bed why the other's tried to determine what had gone wrong. Nathan and Chris had come with them and sat with Hermione on the bed. In her head something did click and she tried to talk but it came out as a growl. They looked at her. Remus must have now what was going on as he told Sirius to change and try to work out what she wanted to say. When he did he could make out what she was saying some how. He was shocked at what she said. He gave a nod to her and a bark before turning back.

"Well?" James asked. Remus nodded in agreement to his friend.

"Well she say's it's something to do with um...I don't think she wants the boy's to know." They looked at them and saw they were playing with Hermione. She got up and ran into the living room were they followed. Sirius turned back to the others. "Right, well it's something to do with the baby." McGonagall paled and looked down. The men saw this and turn on her. She wouldn't answer at first.

"All right, all right. I'll tell you. Hermione said that...that she was on her way back from seeing me and was raped." The room went very still. All you could hear was their breathing. Remus got up and walked to where she was. Was rolled over and the boy's were giving her belly a rub. When he came in she turned and stared at him. The boy's were told to go and sit with the others in the bed room. Suddenly a white light came from the living room and everyone went running. Hermione was up and growling not knowing what it was and turning her head from one side to the other. When the light began to lesson they saw another wolf in the room. Hermione yipped knowing it was Remus. He was lying there breathing hard. She walked over to him and sat in front of him. He gave a yip as well and looked up at her. She began to whimper when he didn't get up and stopped when he did.

"How...how did that happen?" Nathan asked slowly walking over to them. Turning Remus saw him walking over to them. He still had his human mind so let him sit crossed legged next to them. Remus watched as Hermione put her head in his lap and layed down. He moved a bit and came to lay down next to her. His head went over her back and his eye's closed. Nathan got a pillow and put it under his mother's head so he could get up without waking them up. He went and sat with Chris on the sofa.

McGonagall stood up.

"Someone will have to stay with them for now. Until I came sort something out. Do you have any ideas on this Mr Potter and Mr Black?"

They looked at each other and nodded. "They could stay here at night and in the day be outside in the wood's." James shrugged and waited for an answer. She gave a nod to this and asked which one of them could stay with them. "Well I don't have any classes yet but Sirius dose so...I'll stay"

"Good, good. Send me a message when they wake and we'll sort this out." James nodded and sat down. Sirius said he would bring him some food up before he went to class and some for Remus and Hermione to. Nathan and Chris gave one last look at their mum and dad before going to breakfast.

"Do you think they'll be ok?" Chris looked at Nathan and nodded. Some one sat next to him and he saw that it was Conny and then Cherry sat down across from them.

"Hi. How are you this morning?" Conny asked the boy's. They gave a smile and said they were fine before filling their plate's up. The girl's gave a laugh and then began to eat them self's.

"I say we get back at Malfoy for what he did." Nathan said. They looked over to the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy with some other boy's eating like posh snobs. Chris nodded. Cherry and Conny looked at each other and nodded.

"Sure can we help?" The boy's turned to each with shocked look's but gave a brief nod. They planed together but stopped when some more people came to sit down. "Why don't we talk about it out side after dinner?" They all nodded and waited for their time table's. They all had the same class's. As Remus wouldn't be able to teach DADA's Sirius and James would work it around their classes. So for now they had Sirius.

Any one that got hurt would be healed by Lily who had come and took over for now.

Hermione stirred and felt something on her back. Turning her head a bit she saw Remus there. He was getting up as well and they both stretched. They looked around and saw James had fallen asleep on the sofa. There was food on two plates so they began to eat it. Thankful it was still hot. They looked at each other after and got a glint in their eye's before going either side of him. He shot up when howls were heard and so close to his ear's. His hand went to his heart and turned to glare at Remus then at Hermione. He stood up and stretched then took his wand out and sent word to McGonagall that they had woken up.

It took her about 10 minutes to come and then they walked out into the ground's. They were told what would happen and gave them a brief nod before taking off into the woods for a good run and to get rid of any bodily fluorides. (sp?)

Hermione was sitting by the lake were no one could see her. Remus was off looking for something to eat. Hermione didn't feel like eating rats or what ever he brought back. She took a drink from the lake before turning when he came into view. He had 4 rat's hanging from his mouth. They didn't look much but Hermione was really hungry so when he gave her two dug in. When they'd finished they heard someone coming their way. Remus stood in front of her and waited to see who it was. When James and Sirius came into view he moved so Hermione could see them.

They smiled at them and waved their wands and food appeared in front of them Hermione looked at it then up at them before going over to it and smelling it. Suddenly she fell and gave a painful howl. Remus ran over to her and he could smell the blood. Sirius turned into his dog form and Remus told him what was happening. He turned back and with James's help they got her to the school. Remus followed at a run not wanting to leave her, not again or ever.

When they got there Remus knew it was too late to save the baby. There was too much blood and she had pasted out just as they got to the hospital wing. Remus sat down next to her bed when she had been taken care off. Remus suddenly felt like his limbs were shrinking and then re-growing. He cried out and sank to the floor panting. Sirius and James came over. Lily told them to leave him alone. When the pain had gone he looked up and saw them through his human eyes. They helped him up and sat him down in the chair. Lily checked him over, before looking Hermione over. She was still in her wolf form but wouldn't be for long if she had done the research right.

Hermione had a white light surround her and she lifted into the air. The light became so bright that they had to close their eyes and look away. When it died down they looked back to see Hermione in her human skin and floating back down to her bed. She was still out but doing well.

Remus stayed with her all night. He would have stayed awake but he was so tied he fell to sleep with his hand holding her's and his head lying next to her legs.

TBC...


	4. She Had A Girl

You Left Not Me

**You Left Not Me**

**Chapter 4- She had a girl.**

**3 weeks later**

**Hermione woke to feel pain in her arms and legs. She tried to sit up but her body but the pain was too much and she gave off a little cry of pain. Something jolted next to her. It raised its head and looked at her. Remus looked into her brown eyes and saw a hint of silver still in them. He gave a smile and watched as she tried to sit up again. He frowned when she didn't get very far before she just dropped back down on the bed.**

**"Hermione?"**

**"It...Hurts..." She looked in pain so he ran to get Lily for some pain potion. When she came to give it Nathan and Chris had turned up and talking to her. She had a smile on her face but Remus could tell that it was forced. He sat back down and held her hand in his. Lily gave her the potion before telling her what was wrong.**

**"It will take a bit of time for your bones to stop hurting but you should be up within a week or two. When your body didn't turn back when it was supposed to it got used to having more bones so now that your 'human' again it will take just a bit longer to get used to having your old body back. If you get what I mean."**

**"Yeah I do. Thanks" She gave a smile this time that reached her eyes. With the pain gone for now she turned back to her boys and talked to them until it was time for them to go to class. When they went they gave her a kiss and a hug before running out the door.**

**"How long was I out?"**

**"About 3 weeks near there. Don't worry Lily said she would take your place until you were better. Nathan and Christopher have been coming every day talking to you. I stayed with you just in...case...well you needed someone or something." He looked down blushing. She gave a smiled and gave his hand a little squeeze. **

**"Thanks." They looked into each others eyes and saw the love still there in each other eyes. Remus moved forwards and watched as she closed her eyes. Their lips touched and Hermione melted into his arms that came around her. She put her hands around his neck to bring him closer.**

**"TELLY GET BACK HERE!" Hermione pulled away. She'd know that voice any were. Tonks. She pulled away from Remus and watched as a little girl about 6 came crashing through the doors with a pink haired woman behind her. Telly came running up to her father and jumped into his arms. Tonks saw who was in the bed and gave her a death glare, before turning back to Remus.**

**"Remus we need to talk and I mean now." Telly looked from her mother to her father and saw him nod. She then looked at the lady in the bed and saw that she looked sad and with her wolf sencers she could smell it as well. She jumped from her dads arms onto the bed and looked at the woman in the eyes.**

**"Hi." She gave a cheeky smile and she had two teeth missing at the front on the top. Hermione smiled back.**

**"Hi. My names Hermione."**

**"To long...'mione." She gave a giggle and began to tell Hermione about her cat. Remus smiled at them but Tonks was fuming. She never even talked to her like that but she didn't care.**

**"Remus now!" Tonks turned around and walked out the door knowing he would follow. Telly went with him. She waved to Hermione as the door closed. Hermione heard raised voices but couldn't work out what they were saying as her head was still pounding. The doors crashed open again and Telly came running in crying her eyes out. She came racing to Hermione and into her arms. Hermione held her trying to calm her down. She may not be her child but she just couldn't stand seeing a child crying.**

**"Come on Telly I'm sure everything's going to be ok."**

**"No...no it wont Mummy doesn't want me...she said...she said I was a mistake..." She was crying so hard the sobs rocked Hermione's body. She looked down at the little girl and her heart went out to her.**

**"What do you say...when I'm better and out of here we go get some ice-cream...what do you say?" Telly nodded into her arms. Remus was at the door and looking at them with pain in his eyes. If he had just not gone and got drunk this little girl would have been theirs.**

**"Telly...baby your mother di-"**

**"Yes she did. She said it before too." Hermione gasped. Telly couldn't get a word out now with her crying. Hermione hugged her and let her get it out in the open. Remus come over and sat with them. His hand was stroking Telly back. He didn't know that Tonks had said that to her. When Telly had ran back in here Tonks had just said...**_**"...I don't want anything to do with either of you. She was a mistake and should have never happened..."**_** He went straight after her but Tonks just walked away from her own child. Remus was shocked that Hermione wasn't pushing her away but he knew that she could never do that to any child, no matter who they were.**

**"Come Telly you mum didn't mean it. She loves you really."**

**"No she doesn't. I want a new mummy." Hermione looked at her with pain filled eyes. She looked up to Remus and saw that he was looking away from them both. She looked back to the little girl and heard her belly rumble. She gave a laugh.**

**"Why don't you let you daddy take you to get something to eat then come back?" Telly nodded and turned to Remus who took her into his arms and walked out the doors. Before he went he turned back and mouthed 'thank you'. Hermione smiled and settled down in her bed for some sleep.**

**TBC...**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**

**LOVE**

**love109**

**XXXxxxXXX**


	5. It Will Take A While

Chapter 5- It will take a while

**Chapter 5- It will take a while**

**Hermione woke to someone calling her name. Opening her eyes slowly she saw two wide eyes looking into hers. She gave a jump and closed her eyes again only to open them and look down at Telly who was on her bed. She gave a smile and looked around for Remus.**

**"Where's your daddy gone Telly?"**

**"He went to start his class. Said it was ok for me to stay here but not to wake you up. But you've been asleep to long so I woke you up." She gave a smile and began to hum to herself. Hermione frowned when she saw what she was wearing. It looked like a mans top. It went all the way down to her knees.**

**"Telly what are you wearing?" Hermione asked not really knowing what to say.**

**"Well my mummy didn't leave me any clothes and daddy didn't have any so he said I could wear this for now. I don't like it."**

**"What would you like?"**

**"A pink dress, like a princess." She gave a laugh. Hermione smiled and reached for her wand. With a wave of it she the shirt turned into a frilly pink dress. Then she used a glass to turn into a tiara and used her shoes to turn them into pink shinny shoes. Telly gave a cry of joy and jumped of the bed to turn and turn in her dress. Hermione laughed. Lily came into the room and over to them. She gave a laugh before telling Hermione that she could leave when she had been given some potion to get rid of any pain she might still have. She got dressed and then took Telly for a walk around the grounds.**

**By the time they came back in it was dinner time. Remus was panicking as Telly wasn't with him. But when he saw her come in with Hermione he gave a sigh of relief. He then gave a laugh at what she was wearing. Remus knew that Hermione was good at charms but he didn't thing she could turn things into clothes. She took a seat next to him and Telly jumped onto his lap smiling. **

**"Do you like my dress daddy?"**

**"Yes sweetie it looks beautiful. But I already knew you were a princess." She smiled at him and then sat down on the chair next to him. (Hermione is on one side and tellys on the other:) Hermione looked down at her plate and wondered if she had stayed would they be together. She knew that she loved him but did he love her after she had hurt him. After all she had taken his children away from him for 11 years. Giving a sigh she got on with her meal. Telly was telling him about their day out and all the things that she learnt. Remus was grateful that Hermione did this and he began to wonder if they could ever be together again. After Telly had finished she went across Remus's knee and on Hermione's knee. Hermione smiled at her and asked what was wrong.**

**"Can we go get ice-cream later like you said?" Hermione smiled again.**

**"Well not tonight but how about tomorrow. That way we can go get you some new clothes, instead of you wearing you dad's stinky old ones." Telly laughed along with her and Remus gave a playful glare.**

**"I resent that. My clothes do not stink and they are not old." Hermione snorted and looked down at Telly and nodded her head.**

**Telly laughed but a yarn followed soon after. Hermione smiled at her. "Right princess time for bed." Remus said standing up and offering Telly his hand.**

**"No daddy I want 'mione to put me to bed. Pleaseeeeee?" She gave him her bed puppy dog eyes. Sirius and James who were not far away from them laughed when Remus tried not to look at her. He sighed and looked at Hermione who was trying to keep from laughing herself.**

**"Ok Telly come on then. I'll come with you and maybe I'll read you a bed time story. What do you say to that?" Telly nodded with a big smile on her face. Hermione got up and with Telly in the middle of them, holding their hands made their way to Remus's room's.**

**Hermione had gotten Telly to sleep after 10 minutes of her telling a story. She walked out and saw Remus sitting down with his head in his hands. Sitting down next to him she touched his arms softly. **

**"Are you ok Remus?"**

**"Yeah just wondering were along the line it all went wrong." She looked down. "Hermione can you ever forgive me for what I did?" She looked at him and smiled. She took his hands in her's before speaking again.**

**"I forgave you along time ago Remus but at the time I just needed some time to sort my head out." He smiled at her and gave her hands a squeeze. She smiled back at him and leaned her head on his shoulder. He sighed and put his arm around her, bringing her closer to him.**

**Hermione felt worn out. Her body hurt from walking so much. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and let sleep over come her. She knew that Remus wouldn't let anything happen to her. She smiled before sleep over took her completely. **

**Remus looked down at her when her breathing evened out. He smiled before lifting her sol fly into his arms and taking her into his room. Remus placed her down on his bed and got in with her. He didn't bother to take anything off apart from their shoes and robes before covering them both with his blue sheets.**

**They were both asleep for about 3 hours before screaming woke them up. Hermione jumped out of bed with him and they ran to Telly's room. She was sat straight up in bed and crying her eyes out. Her screaming had stopped but she was still crying loudly. Hermione went to her and she and Remus hugged her.**

**"Telly what's wrong?"**

**"Bad...bad people...hurt me..." She said with her head on Hermione's chest. Hermione hugged her telling her it would be ok and that it was just a dream. "Can...can I sleep...sleep with you...?"**

**Remus looked at her and smiled before lifting her into his arms, taking her into his room and setting her down in the middle of the bed. Hermione came in as well as Telly asked her to stay as well. Hermione got in behind her and put her arm around her. Remus then got in the other side and put his arm around them both.**

**It didn't take them all long to get back to sleep. They looked like a real family and Remus hoped that maybe they could give it another go as he still loved her. He also hoped that she still loved him.**

**TBC...**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THING AND HOW IF SO I CAN MAKE IT BETTER. IF YOU WANT TO SEE SOMETHING IN THIS STORY SENT YOUR IDEAS TO ME OK AND I'LL TRY TO PUT THEM IN AND GIVE YOU CRED**

**LOVE**

**love109**

**XXXxxxXXX**


	6. My New Mummy

Chapter 6- My New Mummy

**Chapter 6- My New Mummy**

**Hermione turned over and opened her eyes. Looking around she saw that she was the only one in the bed. She could hear Telly laughing in the sitting room and also men laughing. Getting out of the bed she sorted her clothes out and made her way there. Walking in she saw that Telly was drawing on Sirius. He looked like a clown. She used her hand to cover up her laughs. Remus turned to her and smiled. He walked over to her. James and Lily looked on holding in their laugh's.**

**"Hay how did you sleep?"**

**"Fine thank you. Why is Telly doing that to Sirius?" He gave a chuckle before answering her.**

**"Well she was board and got her face paints out. Sirius was stupid enough to say yes and well there you go." Hermione shook her head then looked back to see Telly had finished. Sirius turned to the others and the burst out laughing. Telly had the biggest grin on her face.**

**He got up and ran into the bath room for them only to hear a scream. Telly saw him come into the room and look at her. She 'eeped' and ran to Hermione and Remus. From behind their legs she stuck her tongue out at him. Hermione bent down and picked her up. Sirius grumbled and walked back into the bathroom to get the face paint off.**

**"Telly how about I paint your face so you look like a butterfly?" Telly nodded and they went over to the sofa to begin. Lily joined her on the sofa to hold the face paints for them. Remus and James watched them but decided that they wanted something to eat.**

**They walked to the kitchen's and ordered for their food to be brought up to them and how many there were, saying there were only 4 as they knew that the house elf's would send up more then enough for them all. They walked back and joked about things.**

**"Remus do you know were Tonks has gone off to? I mean she just turns up with Telly then goes."**

**"She wanted nothing to do with Telly. If I knew were she was I wouldn't even bother to go find her. She told her own daughter that she was a mistake for god sakes." James looked at Remus with sorrow in his eyes. He'd lost everything for Tonks and then leave's him herself.**

**"Well Hermione seems to be getting along with Telly. And you well I think someone's in love again." James smirked when he saw the blush on Remus's cheeks.**

**"You're wrong, I've loved her every day since she left and before then. It was one mistake with Tonks but I wouldn't take it back as I got Telly. I just wish that she was mine and Hermione's baby girl." James patted him on the back. Remus said the password for his room's. They walked in to find Sirius glaring at Hermione and he still had his clown face.**

**"Sirius what are you still doing with that stuff on your face?"**

**"Well Remus mate your dear Hermione decided that it would be funny that it didn't come off and I have to walk around with it on my face all day.**

**"Don't worry Uncle Sirius I'll wear mine all day to." He smiled at Telly but turned back to Hermione with his glare.**

**"Right we'll have something to eat then me, Hermione and Telly are going into Hogsmead so we can get little miss butterfly here some new clothes." Hermione smiled at Telly and whispered something in her ear before Telly turned to sick her tongue out at Remus.**

**Telly turned to Hermione and looked at her. Hermione felt eyes on her and turned to Telly to see her staring at her. "Is something wrong Telly?"**

**"No. I was just wondering if you would be my new mummy." There was silents in the room as she said her last word's. The other's were shocked why Hermione just looked at Telly. "Well will you please? I really, really, really want you to be. Pleaseeeeeee?"**

**Hermione smiled at her. "How can I say no to that face." Telly gave a cry of joy then went into her arms. Hermione hugged her back and looked at Remus who looked glad about this. She saw the love shinning in his eyes and looked down blushing. Sirius and James saw this and smirked, before the started to plan a way to get them together. Lily came over and heard this and shook her head, knowing that they didn't need help just a little push in the right direction.**

**TBC...**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**

**LOVE**

**love109**

**XXXxxxXXX**


	7. To The Ball We Go

Chapter 7- To The Ball We Go

**Chapter 7- To The Ball We Go**

**Hermione and Remus had been looking around for a good shop to get Telly some new clothes but didn't seem to find any until they saw Telly wasn't with them anymore. Turning around in panic they saw her looking into a shop window. Walking over to her they saw that she was looking at a pink skirt with frills on it. Hermione smiled and bent down next to her. **

**"Do you like that skirt Telly?" She nodded and grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her into the shop. Remus followed laughing but stopped when he saw it was full of girly thing's. Hermione looked at him smirking and stook her tongue out at him and turned to help Telly find her skirt. Remus saw it and showed Telly. She didn't just stop at the skirt through and tried other thing's on as well.**

**It was 4 hours before she decided on everything she wanted. Hermione said they'd go half's but Remus wouldn't let her and payed before she could say anymore. Hermione said she was just going to the book store and would meet them in the three broom sticks. She didn't come back for half and hour and when she did she had been to more then the book store. **

**"Sorry I saw something and well..." She smiled and Telly giggled. **

**"What did you get then or don't I get to see?" She shook her head and kept the bags away from him. He gave a laugh why shaking his head. "Hermione?" She looked up at him and saw that he had a pink tint to his cheek's. "I was wondering if you'd go to the ball next week with me." He looked down blushing like there was no tomorrow. **

**"I'd love to go." He looked up at her to see her smiling warmly at him. He smiled back, feeling on top of the world. They ordered some food before they headed back to the school. Telly was so tired that she fell asleep on the sofa when she sat down. Hermione covered her with a blanket. Remus put their bag's in her room so they could sort them out later or maybe tomorrow. Hermione was looking out of the window when he came back in. She looked peaceful just standing there. **

**He walked over to her and stood next to her. He saw she smile and smiled himself. She leaned on his and sighed a soft sigh. She closed her eyes and smiled. She felt like her life had turned around from lonely and drab to filled with love and care. **

**"I had a nice time today Remus." She looked up at to see that he was watching her. She blushed and looked down.**

**"So did I. Maybe we could do it again but not for oh at least a year." He laughed and she joined in with him. "Hermione I just wanted to say I'm sorry that I hurt you back then. I don't know why I did it but all I remember going out with Sirius and James for drinks."**

**"Its ok really. I...I just thought that...well you know that you'd had enough of me..." She looked down. He gasped. He never knew that she felt like that. He dropped his arm from around her and turned her towards him. She still wouldn't look at him. He let one of his arms go around her waist why his hand went to her chin and softly pulled her head up so that she was looking into his eyes.**

**She had tears in her eyes and looked about to burst. He saw the sadness and pain in her eyes and felt worse then he had ever. "Hermione I would never, never willingly hurt you. It just was a drunken mistake. Please I love you not Tonks. Your the only woman that took me for me and not for some charity case. You loved me for me and I messed it up big style." **

**She had love in her eyes and smiled up at him as silent tears fell from her eyes. He wiped them away and held her face in his hand. He leaned down to her, closing his eyes. Hermione closed her eyes as well and waited for his lips to touch her's. When they did emotions inside her burst from deep with her. She'd never felt so alive since last being with him. When his tongue came out and licked her bottom lip she moaned and opened her mouth to him. After a while they pulled away for air. They looked into each others eyes and only love and passion could be seen in them for each other. Hermione put her head on his chest and sighed a happy sigh. **

**"I still love you Remus. I never stopped." She said into his chest. She felt his heart beat. His smell came to her nose and she loved that smell. She'd missed him so much and for now they were together without anyone hurting them. Remus looked over at Telly over Hermione's head and saw that she was looking at them smiling. Remus used his hand to tell her go to bed. When she had Remus took hold of Hermione's hand and took her to his room. He didn't want anything to happen tonight. All he wanted was to hold her and not let go. He used his wand and turned her clothes into pj's. A pear of bunny covered bottoms, which she laughed at, and a white tank top. **

**They layed down in each others arms. Remus held her and felt at peace for once in his life, well since she left any way. Hermione closed her eyes smiling and fell asleep with the man she loved for now and forever.**

**Hermione couldn't believe that it was the day of the ball. She was so out of it she didn't hear her son's come in after they'd been to see their dad. They walked over to her and touched her shoulder and laughed when she jumped. She glared at them but soon saw the funny side and laughed along with them. They asked if they could use her room's to get changed and she just nodded why she put the last touches to her make-up.**

**She wore a black, strapless dress that reached the middle of her thigh. Then to add to it there was a frilly see through bit that contacted to the waist and floated down to her knees and split down the middle so it didn't cover her legs. She had star ear-rings that dangled down. Her necklace had a silver love heart and then a gold star in the heart. Her hair was up. She'd put it in a pony-tail then bunched it up and curled the end's. Her make-up was put on lightly and her lips were a soft pink from the lip-gloss. Her nails were also a light pink with little star's added to them.**

**It was 6:57 and Remus would be there soon to pick her up. The boy's look good in their black dress robes and went to get their dates. All the years were aloud to stay till 12 but after that from the first years to the forth years had to go to bed. Then the dance would go on till 2 when everyone would go to bed. Remus was brining Telly but would take her up to bed at 10. There was a knock on the door and she took a deep breath before opening. She smiled at Remus and Telly. Remus was wearing dark blue dress robes and done his hair so it was slick back. Telly was wearing a purple frilly dress that floated to the floor.**

**Remus was gob smacked when he saw her. She looked beautiful. He smiled at her and handed her a flower. She thanked him before taking part of the stem off and putting it in her hair. She used a sticking charm so it would stay there all night. Telly gave her hug and wanted to know if she'd dance with her.**

**"You look beautiful Hermione." Telly gave him a playful glare. "So do you Telly. Would you two lovely ladies let me take you to this ball?" Telly giggled and ran to one of his arm's and taking it into her's. Hermione smiled and walked over to him and put her arm through his. They then walked down to the hall for a night of fun. **

**James, Sirius and Lily stood off to the side waiting for Remus who had told them that Hermione had said no to him. Lily was looking out for Hermione and when she saw her she gasped. This pulled James and Sirius out of their talk on what broom was the fastest. They were also shocked that Remus could lie so good and that they couldn't tell. There he was walking into the hall with Telly on one arm and then Hermione on the other arm. They looked like a proper family and so happy. Telly let go of Remus's hand and pulled Hermione onto the dance floor were a lot of people were dancing. Remus laughed and walked over to his friends.**

**"Why you old devil. Why did you lie to us?"**

**"Well it was priceless to see the look's on your faces." He smiled and got a glare from each of them. Lily shook her head and moved to go get a drink. Remus talked to James and Sirius why watching Hermione dance with Telly. He saw the shine in her eyes and his smiled grow. **

**Hermione and Telly had two more dances before they made their way back to the other's. "Hermione you look great." Lily said when they got there.**

**"Thanks. You look lovely as well." Lily was wearing a green dress that went down to the floor and was held up by thin straps. It was plane but brought out her hair and eyes. Lily and Hermione talked for a while before James came over and asked for his wife to dance with him. Remus came over and then asked her to join him. Telly was to busy talking to some of the first years. She smiled and took his offered hand. When she heard the song she blushed. It was the song they had danced to on their wedding day so many years ago.**

_**Here with my head up in the clouds**_

_**I feel I'm spinning around**_

_**Dreams will come and go**_

_**But this is here to stay**_

_**So forever this way**_

_**Hold me now, hold me now**_

_**And say the things you say**_

_**Hold me now, hold me now**_

_**I pray**_

_**So here we are at the start of this road**_

_**Together building castles in the air**_

_**Words we don't need without you I don't breathe**_

_**Forever building castles in the air**_

_**So softly like a sigh**_

_**Sea where the white horses ride**_

_**It all seems so real**_

_**A feeling deep inside**_

_**So our time will go on**_

_**Hold me now, hold me now**_

_**And say the things you say**_

_**Hold me now, hold me now**_

_**I pray**_

_**So here we are at the start of this road **_

_**Together building castles in the air**_

_**Words we don't need without you I don't breathe**_

_**Forever building castles in the air...**_

**Hermione didn't let go of him when the song was over but kept looking into his eyes. Remus looked at her the same way and just as their lips were about to meet the doors to the great hall opened and they heard Lily gasp, who by the way is next to them with James. Turning they saw Tonks there looking ready to kill. She looked around a minute and then stared at Hermione and Remus.**

**She came over and stood in front of them. "Remus we need to talk now!" He didn't move so she pulled his arm. He pulled it back and put it around Hermione. "Remus I mean it."**

**"Look Tonks if he doesn't want to talk to you the he doesn't have to." Hermione said with her arm now around Remus as well.**

**"Shut up you little whore." Gasps were heard and Hermione was not looking to happy about what she'd just said.**

**"Tonks take it back!" Remus shouted at her.**

**"Why should I? I mean not even her own husband would stay with her and all because you thought she was sleeping with someone else." Hermione was crying now. She didn't want everyone knowing what had coursed her to leave but now they did. Pulling away from Remus she ran out the hall in floods of tears. Chris and Nathan looked at each other then ran after her. Remus was going to go after her as well but Tonks wouldn't let him pass. James and Sirius came and stood next to him and glared at Tonks. Before she could say anything a scream was heard and to yells of 'mom' came through the doors. **

**Everyone went running to see what was going on. When they came to the stairs Chris and Nathan were kneeling down at the bottom of the stairs and Chris had Hermione's head in his lap. Blood was coming from her head and her eyes were closed. Remus ran over and nearly cracked his knee bones with the foruse he went down. He pulled her into his arms and tried to wake her up but she just lay there limp in his arms. "Please Hermione wake up, please I need you..." He was crying and rocking back and forwards, like he was holding a baby in his arms. He kept saying that until James and Sirius told him that she need to get help or she could die. **

**He picked her up and ran to the hospital wing with, James, Sirius, Nathan, Chris, Telly, Lily and all the teachers coming after him. When they got there Remus was pacing the around a bed that no one could see. The new nurse that had come in why Hermione recovered had pulled the curtains to. Chris, Nathan and Telly ran to him and hugged him. He went down on his knees and held them all to him hoping that the love of his life wouldn't leave him.**

**TBC...**

**WELL NOW THAT WAS A BIT UNFORSEEN. I KNOW HERMIONE'S GOING THROUGH A LOT OF PAIN BUT IT WONT BE FOR MUCH LONGER AS I HAVE DESIDED THAT THIS STORY IS COMING TO AN END SOON MAYBE TWO OR THREE MORE CHAPTERS THEN IT SHOULD BE DONE.**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**LOVE**

**love109**

**XXXxxxXXX**


	8. Love Always Win's In The End

Chapter 8- Love Always Win's In The End

Chapter 8- Love Always Win's In The End

4 WEEKS LATER

Remus couldn't do anything. The first time he saw her just lying there he ran from the room. He got on with his classes but never went back up to see her. It pained him to know that she may never wake up. Never see her son's grow to become men. It hurt him most knowing he would never be able to tell her how much he loved her and wanted to be married again.

2 MOUTHS LATER

Chris and Nathan were at each other's throats. Remus couldn't seem to see why. Every time they were together it was the same, shouting, pushing and most of all wands would be out pointed at each other. In the end they had to be in different classes and moved from their rooms as they had nearly broken all the beds and a hole went through the floor after they'd had a fight. Nathan was the only one that went to see his mother as Chris was just like him and thought it would be easier to let thing's go on as normal.

Lily tried to get Remus to see Hermione but he'd lock himself in his room or make sure not to go any were near her. On Saturday a trip to hogsmead came and Telly kept asking about Hermione. Remus didn't know what to say so said she'd gone to sleep and they didn't know when she'd be waking up. She kept on at him though and he ended up shouting at her and her running off back to the castle. He tried to find her but not one place he looks was she there. He tried asking Sirius and James but they just smiled and said to try the Great Hall.

As he walked with them he got more and more jumpy. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing why do you say that?"

"Well your both grinning and can't wait for me to get into the Great Hall. What's going on?" They looked at each other and grinned again.

"You'll see when you get there. Just calm down ok." They ended up pulling him along as he was about to turn and walk away. He sighed and followed them into the hall were laughing and more then half the school was there. But what he saw was Telly holding onto someone's hand. He looked up at the person and was shocked out of his mind. There in front of him was Hermione smiling and looking at him with love and care shining in her eyes. She let go of Telly's hand and began to run to him. He pushed Sirius and James away and ran to her. When they met he swung her around why crying into her hair.

"I've missed you so much." He spoke softly into her ear. He heard her give a sob and held her tighter.

"I've missed you to love." They held onto each other for dear life. He pulled away and then let his lips touch her's. Hermione smiled into the kiss and they both deepened the kiss. Cheers rang out all around them but all that mattered to them was each other. Remus was the first to break the kiss.

"Hermione, I love you more then words and my heart only beats for you." She smiled and tears fell silently from her brown eyes.

"I love you too Remus, more then you knows." They kissed again then just held onto each other. Clapping brought them out of the kiss. They turned with everyone else to see Tonk's standing in the door way with Telly.

They could see Telly trying to get her hold off her but it wasn't helping. Hermione moved forwards but Tonks smirked and pulled out her wand and pointed it at Telly.

"One more step and I'll make sure that she'll never see the light of day again." Hermione stopped and watched as she dung the wand into Telly's neck. Telly was crying and every so often she'd let out a soft cry as the wand was pushed in to far.

"Tonks let her go please. She hasn't done anything." Remus said as he moved forward's. Hermione knew what she had to do but hoped that she get to see her boy's grow up. She saw that James and Sirius were behind her. Before anyone could speak they had shot spell's off at her. Tonks was about to say the killing course to kill Telly but she was pulled from her arm's and the spell hit someone else.

A scream rang out from somewhere and that's all she remembered before the pain took over and for a minute her heart stopped.

Remus held Hermione in his arm's crying out her name. He couldn't believe that she would do this. He looked up to see Chris and Nathan crying and being held by some girl's in the same house. Telly was being held by Lily.

Remus watched as they were about to take her away but then he felt something beat and heard something in him stir. He gasped as he suddenly felt Hermione's heart beating. He ran after them and pulled Hermione to him.

"Hermione? Hermione can you hear me?" James and Sirius came to pull him away but he pushed them away. "Hermione if you can hear me squeeze my hand." Everyone gasped as they saw her hand move. Remus cried out in joy and pulled her to him again and sank to the ground. She was alive and there was no way she was leaving him this time.

TBC...

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE...

LOVE

love109

XXXxxxXXX


	9. The End Of A Long Wait

Chapter 9- The End Of A Long Wait

Chapter 9- The End Of A Long Wait

Hermione was alive but she still hadn't woken up. She could hear them talking to her and would be able to hold their hands and let them know she could hear them. Remus would be with her most of the day if he wasn't in classes and if he was someone else would be with her. Chris and Nathan would come and see her after classes were over. Telly wouldn't leave her side all day until her father would leave late at night.

It was like waiting for a wide tiger to become tame by using a wipe. Remus was staring to get a bit stressed with it. Hermione felt the tension every time he would hold her hand and was fighting with herself everyday to wake just to see his eyes. Every time she tried she would fall back into a dark hole.

Remus stood next to her bed when a beeping was heard. "What's going on?"

"She's waking up." Poppy began to check her over. Remus tried to get closer to the bed but was pushed out the room by Poppy. She locked the doors on him and began to make sure everything was ok with Hermione.

Remus was banging on the door's trying to get back in. Sirius and James were coming to see them and ran to see what was going on. They pulled him away from the doors and sat him down on a chair but he tried to get back up so had to hold him there.

"Hay, mate what's got you all worked up like this?" James asked worried. They both knew that if something happened to Hermione then Remus wouldn't come back from it.

"She's waking up and Poppy won't let me in." Just as he finished talking the doors opened and Remus pushed them off him and pushed past Poppy to get to Hermione's bed. James and Sirius followed him and when they got there they had to smile.

Remus was on the bed with his arms rapped around her and his head on her stomach. He and Hermione were crying but they could see a smile on her face. James and Sirius turned around and left them be. Lily was waiting outside with Nathan, Chris and Telly. Nodding Lily said they could go in. She didn't go in with them knowing that it was a family moment. They walked down the hall, heading towards the Great Hall and to let everyone know.

She was sat in a chair to the side of her bed as she needed to get used to feeling her leg's again. Hermione held each of her children in turn, including Telly as she thought of her as her own as well. Remus stayed close by not wanting to be away from her every again. Nathan and Chris wouldn't stop talking about everything she'd missed and how cool it was to have a mum that would save someone.

Remus gave them a look and they stood off to one side. They were smiling their faces off and Hermione frowned. Turning to Remus she was about to ask what was going on when she saw that he was kneeling down in front of her. She saw him holding a little box in his hand and looked shocked.

"Hermione, I know that what I did back then was wrong and that I hurt you so much. I never meant to do that. All I can hope is that you've forgiven me for it. I know that this doesn't make up for anything and I'll do anything to make you believe me when I say I love you and no one else. We never did this last time we mated but...Will you make me the happiest man alive by becoming my wife? Will you marry me Hermione Jane Granger?"

"Yes!" He gave a cry and gave her a kiss filled with love, passion and desire. He pulled away only to slip the ring on her ring finger before pulling her into a hug and saying how happy he was.

The children were cheering and ran to join in the hug. Hermione laughed and cried at the same time knowing that she had her family again and the love of her life.

Remus smiled and had tears going down his face. His life was going to be great from now on. Hermione was back and he wasn't going to let her go ever again.

It was a year later that saw them getting married. Harry gave her away. James was his best man; Sirius said that he was best man at James's so it was only fear. He also said if he _**ever **_got married Remus would be his best man.

Nathan and Chris were happy to have their father back. It was also great to see their mother happy and with their father for that matter. Telly was like their full sister and they loved her just as she loved them.

Telly loved having a new mother who loved her and went shopping with for clothes.

Remus and Hermione had two more children. One girl and one boy named, Holly Katherine Lupin and Zac Remus Lupin. With James and Sirius as Godfather's to both and Lily Godmother to them.

Holly was just like her mother and loved to learn why Zac was like his father and Sirius all in one. He loved to prank people but owned up to it if need be.

Hermione and Remus didn't plan on having any more children. They had loved and lost but knew that their love would last forever no matter what happened to them.

Oh yeah and Tonks was given the kiss for trying to kill Hermione and her own daughter.

THE END

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. I'M SORRY BUT I JUST COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE TO GO WITH THIS STORY.

LOVE

love109

XXXxxxXXX


End file.
